First Empath of the Centuries
by Minah-chan412
Summary: Harry Potter bukanlah The-Boy-Who-Lived ataupun Anak dalam Ramalan, ia hanyalah anak bungsu keluarga Potter. Harry adalah laki-laki manis, tenang dan pemalu. Akan tetapi Harry tidak seperti anak-anak penyihir lainnya. Harry adalah seorang Empath! Bagaimana petualangan Harry sebagai Empath pertama setelah beratus tahun kaum Empath menghilang? BxB! Dumbledore!Bashing Twins!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Halo~ Perkenalkan Saya Mina, Author baru. Ini Fanfic pertama saya setelah bertahun-tahun doyan baca Fanfic dan Novel ehe~ Ngomong-ngomong, cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyak Fanfic berthema sama yang sudah saya baca (saya sampe lupa judulnya apa aja). Tapi, karena Fanfic-fanfic yang saya baca rata-rata semuanya pasti James&Lily Bashing! Saya jadi gak tega sama mereka lol. Dan akhirnya jadi lah cerita ini.**

**Oh iya, ini Fanfic BxB a.k.a BoyxBoy a.k.a Boys Love a.k.a Shounen Ai**

**Dan ini juga Dumbledore Bashing! ya.. jadi kalo ada yang ngefans sama Dumbledore maafkan saya *bow**

**Nah, segitu aja chit chatnya.. Maafkan kalo ada Typo :( saya sih sudah ngecheck bolak-balik sampe saya bosen baca cerita ini LOL jadi, kalo masih ada Typo tolong pemaklumannya (^0^)v**

**Sekian dari saya.. silahkan dibaca~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters on Harry Potter. They are belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own this story and any OCs that will appear later. Thank you.**

* * *

Third Person POV

James Charlus Potter dan Lily Anne Potter neé Evans adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat bahagia. Mereka telah dikaruniai dua orang anak kembar yang sangat manis. Anak pertama mereka bernama Harrel James Potter dan anak kedua sekaligus bungsu mereka, mereka beri nama Harry James Potter. Harrel memiliki rambut merah Lily dan mata hazel James sedangkan Harry memiliki rambut seperti ayahnya dan mata emerald ibunya akan tetapi entah mengapa terlihat lebih terang dan indah. Si kembar Potter telah berusia genap satu tahun hari ini. James dan Lily telah merubah Mansion mereka menjadi penuh dengan dekorasi Pesta Ulang Tahun untuk kedua anaknya. Hanya teman dekat mereka yang mereka undang untuk datang memeriahkan Pesta ini.

Pesta hari itu berlangsung meriah. Harrel dan Harry pun terlihat sangat bahagia seolah ikut terlarut dengan kemegahan pesta ulang tahun mereka. Mereka berdua pun mendapatkan begitu banyak hadiah dari para tamu yang datang. Entah ada mantra apa yang membuat Harrel dan Harry sangat disayangi oleh orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Harrel maupun Harry sepertinya juga tidak merasa takut pada orang-orang dewasa disekelilingnya. Dan tak terasa pesta hari pun berakhir dan para tamu mulai meninggalkan Mansion Potter satu persatu. Malam itu Si Kembar Potter pun tidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

Sebulan lebih telah berlalu dari Pesta Ulang Tahun si Kembar. Pada pagi hari dan tanpa ada undangan apapun, Dumbledore mengunjungi kediaman Potter dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas. James yang pada saat itu telah berdiri di depan jaringan Floo rumahnya hanya menatap heran Dumbledore yang tiba-tiba saja berkunjung.

"Professor, Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" ucap James tidak menutupi keheranannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beri tahu padamu beserta Lily. Bisakah kau memanggilnya?" Dumbledore tetap dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Sure, Sir." James pergi memanggil Lily dan mereka kemudian duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi Professor, ada apa?" Lily angkat suara. Entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk akan informasi yang akan disampaikan Dumbledore.

"Pertama-tama maafkan aku yang datang tiba-tiba pagi ini." Dan hanya dijawab anggukan maklum dari James dan Lily.

"Semalam aku mendapatkan ramalan bahwa salah satu dari anak kalian adalah 'Ia yang dapat mengalahkan sang Dark Lord'. Dan setelah aku mengkaji isi ramalan tersebut, Harrel, anak Sulung kalianlah orangnya." James dan Lily hanya memandang tidak percaya pada Dumbledore.

"Professor, aku mohon jangan bercanda. Harrel hanyalah anak kecil biasa." Lily berusaha mencari kebohongan dari mata Dumbledore.

"Maafkan aku Lily, tapi itulah kenyataannya." Ungkap Dumbledore. James yang telah kembali pada kenyataan mengusap pundak Lily berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jadi Sir, apa yang anda rencanakan? Anda tidak akan datang kesini tanpa rencana kan?" Tanya James berusaha bersikap normal.

"Sejujurnya, aku mempunyai sebuah rencana. Aku ingin kalian lebih memperhatikan dan melatih Harrel sejak dini. Lalu tentang Harry, bagaimana jika kalian untuk sementara waktu menitipkannya pada Petunia dan keluarganya agar fokus kalian pada Harrel tidak terpecah?" Jelas Dumbledore.

Lily dan James yang mendengar penjelasan itu sangat terkejut dan sekali lagi memandang tidak percaya pada Dumbledore. Dengan tiba-tiba James menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya dengan amarah yang meluap. Lily pun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Dengan segala hormat Professor, kali ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti rencana anda dan silahkan keluar dari rumahku." Ucap James tidak dapat membendung amarahnya.

"Tapi James, kau tahu dengan rencana ini Harrel akan siap untuk mengakhiri perang yang telah berlangsung lama ini." Dumbledore berusaha membujuk kedua orang didepannya.

"Dan mengabaikan Harry kami? Ini adalah rencana terburuk yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku." Lily berucap ditengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Sekali lagi Professor, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku bisakah Anda meninggalkan rumah ini?" James bangkit dan memandang Dumbledore didepannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"James, Lily.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruh kalian mengabaikan Harry. Kalian bisa menjemputnya kembali setelah ia berumur 11 tahun dan siap untuk masuk ke Hogwarts. Dengan begitu kalianpun telah membuat Harrel untuk lebih siap menghadapi takdirnya." Dumbledore pun ikut berdiri dan menatap mata James berusaha meyakinkannya –lagi-

"Terserah apa kata anda Professor, tetapi kami tidak akan pernah mengikuti rencana sampah ini. Dan satu lagi! Kau seolah-olah menyuruh kami untuk menjadikan Harrel sebagai sebuah senjata perang! Hah! What a good plan, Sir." James berucap sarkastis.

"Kumohon pergilah dari rumah ini sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan paksa, Sir." Lanjut James yang telah mengeluarkan tongkatnya diikuti oleh Lily.

"Haahh.. kuharap kalian tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan kalian ini." Dumbledore pun meninggalkan Mansion Potter dengan wajah kecewa.

"Never!" ucap James dan Lily bersamaan.

Dengan kepergian Dumbledore dari rumah mereka, James dan Lilypun segera menuju kamar malaikat mereka yang sedang bermain dengan salah satu House Elf dan langsung memeluk keduanya protektiv. James menggendong Harrel, dan Lily dengan Harry.

"Sebenar apapun ramalan itu, sebaik apapun rencana itu dan seberbahaya apapun nantinya, kalian akan tetap kami lindungi. Tidak peduli Dumbledore akan menjadi musuh keluarga ini, kami tidak akan pernah memisahkan bahkan mengabaikan salah satu dari kalian." Ucap James sungguh-sungguh sambil memeluk keluarga kecilnya itu. Lily mencium sayang dahi kedua putranya sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Tak peduli kami harus menjadi musuh seluruh dunia sekalipun, kalian tetaplah prioritas kami." Lanjut James dengan menatap mata Lily dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari istri tercintanya.

Harrel dan Harry menatap kedua orang tua mereka. Harrel hanya mengedipkan matanya polos. Akan tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan Harry. Dari sorot matanya, ia terlihat sangat mengerti rasa sakit kedua orang tuanya. Dan tak berapa lama, Harry sontak menangis dengan kencangnya. Hal ini mendapat respon kaget dari James dan Lily. Pasalnya Harry selama ini sangat tenang. Ia sangat jarang menangis sekencang ini. Lily yang menggendong Harry pun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Shh..shh.. Sayang, Harry ada apa boy?" ucap James mengelus sayang kepala Harry.

"Mom and Dad are here honey. Don't worry." Lily mengelus bagian belakang tubuh Harry.

Harrel yang melihat Harry menangis dengan histerisnya, menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih kedua pipi tembam Harry yang memerah. Entah karena ia mengerti atau hanya kebetulan, Harrel mengelus pipi Harry dengan lembut. Harry yang menerima elusan(?) menenangkan dari semua keluarganya pun akhirnya menjadi lebih tenang dan kemudian tertidur. Harrel yang melihat Harry sudah mulai tenang juga ikut tertidur dan menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan sang Ayah.

James dan Lily pun saling pandang dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka. Dengan hati-hati mereka menaruh keduanya pada box bayi dan menidurkan mereka berdampingan. Kemudian mereka keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

"Zimpy" Panggil James.

"Yes Master."

"Bisakah kau menjaga Harrel dan Harry sampai aku ataupun Lily kembali?"

"Of course Master." Zimpy menunduk sekilas kemudian menghilang.

"Jadi James, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Lily bertanya setelah mereka sampai ke ruang kerja James.

"Aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk meminta pendapat mereka. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Ucap James yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Ide bagus." Ungkap Lily.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian para sahabat James datang berkunjung. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari jaringan Floo. 5 orang itu pun mengikuti James ke ruang kerjanya. Lily yang melihatnya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka kemudian naik menuju kamar si Kembar.

"Ada apa sampai kau memanggil kami semua, Prongs?" Sirius bertanya mewakili semua yang ada disana.

"Ini tentang Harrel dan Harry." Ujar James dari ujung Sofa.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Severus menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Tadi pagi Dumbledore datang dengan tiba-tiba." Ucap James memulai. Dan mendapat anggukan kebingungan dari yang lain kemudian mereka mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan. James pun menjelaskan dengan detail semua yang terjadi pagi tadi pada semua yang hadir dengan amarah yang kembali meluap. Setelah ia selesai menjelaskan, dapat ia lihat tatapan amarah, kecewa, tak percaya dan sedih di mata mereka semua.

"Apa-apaan maksud Pak Tua itu?! Aku sudah tahu jika dia tidak waras, tapi aku tidak percaya tingkat ketidak warasannya melebihi apa yang aku kira!" Sirius meledak hingga bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ini benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Apa yang merasukiku selama ini sehingga begitu menghormatinya." Severus mengurut pelipisnya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang ada dipikiran Dumbledore ini?" sahut Remus yang menyenderkan tubuhnya lemah pada senderan sofa di belakangnya.

"Bukankah telah kubilang sejak lama untuk tidak terlalu mempercayainya?" Ungkap Lucius dengan nada dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Oh diamlah, Lucy. Jangan menambah kemarahan dalam diriku." Kata Sirius sebal kemudian kembali duduk. Yang tentu saja mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Lucius.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu." Ucap Lucius kesal dan hanya mendapatkan putaran mata malas dari Sirius.

"Jadi James, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Remus mengabaikan pertengkaran tidak penting dua orang itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada James.

"Sebenarnya, aku butuh pendapat dan bantuan kalian." Ucap James memandang semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kami siap memberikan bantuan kami." Sahut Peter mantap dan diikuti anggukan yang lain.

PLOP!

Tiba-tiba seorang House Elf kediaman Potter muncul ditengah ruangan dan mendapatkan tatapan beragam dari semua orang.

"Master Sir, maafkan Starrey yang lancang ini Sir." Panic Starrey berjalan cepat menuju James.

"Apa yang membuatmu muncul tiba-tiba Starrey?" James berkata heran.

"Starrey punya kabar buruk, Sir. Starrey tidak sengaja melihat surat kabar ini, Sir." Starrey memberikan surat kabar yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" James semakin heran dengan kelakuan House Elf nya. Ia pun menerima surat kabar itu dan matanya langsung membaca sebuah Breaking News yang ada disana. Seketika sihir James menguar tidak terkontrol dan mengahncurkan barang-barang disekitarnya. Semua yang ada disana kaget kemudian seketika berdiri dan memasang mantra _Protego_ disekitar mereka. Starrey yang melihat keadaan itu pun langsung menghilang ketakutan.

"James! Tenangkan dirimu! Kau bisa membunuh kami dengan sihirmu, sialan!" Lucius berteriak kejam dan menghampiri James. Iapun merebut surat kabar yang sepertinya menjadi pemicu keadaan saat ini sebelum surat kabar itu juga ikut hancur. James pun kemudian mengontrol kembali sihirnya dan menenangkan diri.

"Baca Breaking News di halaman pertama dan kalian akan tahu mengapa aku seperti itu." Jelas James menahan amarahnya. Yang lainpun menghampiri Lucius dan mereka membaca Breaking News itu.

**_Breaking News!_**

**_Akhirnya setelah peperangan yang telah berlangsung selama ini, kita semua mendapat sebuah cahaya kemenangan!_**

**_Sebuah ramalan tentang seseorang yang akan mengalahkan sang Dark Lord telah lahir!_**

**_"_****_Seorang anak laki-laki pemberani yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Dark Lord telah dekat.._**

**_Dilahirkan bertepatan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh..._**

**_Pertama adalah simbolnya.. Pertama adalah takdirnya.. _****_Pertama adalah kekuatannya.._**

**_Pangeran kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya. _**

**_S_****_alah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan"_**

**_Siapakah ia? Apakah ada dari anda semua yang dapat menebaknya?_**

**_Jadi Semua, tidak lama lagi kita akan menemukan kedamaian! Berbahagialah!_**

Setelah membaca itu, semua pun menggeram marah dan jika tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi mungkin mereka pun akan lepas kontrol terhadap sihir mereka.

"Dumbledore! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya! Berani sekali dia menyebarkan ramalan sampah ini?! Ia telah membahayakan anak-anak baptisku!" Geram Sirius.

"Merlin... dengan adanya berita ini kita benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikannya dari Dark Lord." Remus menjatuhkan dirinya di Sofa terdekat sambil memejamkan mata lelah.

"Aku yakin tidak lama lagi ia akan datang untuk membunuh anakmu James." Ucap Lucius dingin.

"Mn.. kita harus memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk melindungi mereka." Jelas Severus.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku mohon bantuan kalian." James menatap mata sahabatnya satu persatu dengan sayu.

"Tenanglah, tentu saja kami akan membantumu." Peter menepuk pundak James memberikan semangat dan di aminkan oleh yang lain.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap James tulus.

Setelah itu, ke enam pria yang ada disana berdiskusi dengan serius untuk menentukan rencana mereka. Perkiraan-perkiraan kapan Dark Lord datangpun telah mereka pikirkan. Lama mereka berdiskusi hingga akhirnya terdapat kesepakatan. Mereka akan memulai rencana mereka malam ini. Dengan begitu, semua berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan. Mereka sudah siap akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Nah, ini dia chapter satunya :D**

**Bagaimana? Membosankan ya? Iya saya tau LOL kalo gak suka, gak usah di lanjutin bacanya juga gak papa. Tapi kalo suka, sekedar komentar singkat saya sangat menghargainya. Saya juga butuh Kritik, Saran dan kalau mungkin para Readers ada yang punya ide untuk kedepannya cerita ini, saya akan sangat berterima kasih dan akan lebih semangat untuk ngelanjutin cerita ini :)**

**Tapi tolong jangan ada Flame ya.. setidaknya hargai hasil kerja Author seperti saya ini *apasih**

**Sampai ketemu di Chapter 2 ya~ Bubye..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo~ Kembali lagi dengan Mina disini! Sebelum ke cerita, Mina mau ucapin Terima Kasih buat semua yang udah baca chapter 1 kemarin. Terutama yang udah Follow, Favorite dan Review terima kasih banyak. Mina bahagia banget atas responsnya :') Buat yang udah ngasih saran kemaren, ugh I LOVE YAA! Mina seneng banget ada yang nemu kekurangan fanfic ini. Sekecil apapun itu, itu sangat berarti buat Fanfic ini. THANK YOU SO MUCH :D**

**Ya udah, Mina gak mau banyak chit-chat lagi~~ silahkan dibaca...**

**OH WAIT! I ALMOST FORGET ABOUT AN IMPORTANT THING! Because I am now on semester break, I'll try to update once a week. Err.. every Sunday precisely *hurraaayyyy!**

**So,** **without any further ado, ****enjoy the story~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor all the Characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own this story and any OCs that will appear later. And if you find any similarity with the OCs name, story theme/title or etc it's just an accidental. Thank you.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

3 minggu telah terlewati setelah diskusi panjang James dan kawan-kawannya. Rencana mereka untuk melindungi kedua _little Potter_ telah mereka lakukan. Sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan baik. Belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Dark Lord.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya pada malam di tanggal 31 Oktober pintu rumah James di dobrak dengan kasar oleh seseorang. James memang telah merasakan firasat buruk sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia telah bersiaga di depan tangga yang menuju ruang anaknya. Benar saja, didepannya kini telah berdiri sang Dark Lord _Wizarding World_.

"Minggir atau kau mati, Potter." Ucap sang Dark Lord dingin.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada membiarkanmu mendekati anak-anakku saat ini." James menjawab dengan tak kalah dinginnya.

"Heh, sombong sekali kau. _Expulso_!" Dark Lord kemudian melempar mantra peledak dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Protego_!" James tentu saja dapat menghalau itu dengan cepat. Ia tidak akan menjadi Kepala Auror di usianya yang masih sangat muda hanya karena statusnya. Jadi jangan meremehkan keterampilannya untuk berduel.

Cukup lama mereka saling melempar mantra, sampai akhirnya sang Dark Lord mulai geram. Ia pun segera melemparkan kutukan favoritnya.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" James yang terlihat lengah kemudian terkena mantra itu dengan telak. Dan tak berapa lama ia pun terbujur kaku di lantai.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk minggir. Nyawamu menjadi sia-sia sekarang." Dengus Dark Lord meremehkan. Ia pun dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju kamar si kembar.

Tepat setelah Dark Lord membuka pintu ruangan Harrel dan Harry, Lily yang memang telah disuruh oleh James untuk berada disana melemparkan mantra.

"S_ectumsempra_!"

"_Protego_!"

"Lily.. Lily.. Lily.. rupanya kau juga ingin membuang nyawamu dengan sia-sia seperti suamimu hmm?" ujar Dark Lord angkuh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati anak-anakku, sialan!" Marah Lily.

"Heh, sombong sekali kau. Menyingkirlah dan aku akan mengampuni nyawamu." Dark Lord menodongkan tongkatnya tepat di depan wajah Lily.

"Tidak akan pernah! _Crucio_!" Lily yang benar-benar marah mulai mengeluarkan _the Unforgivable Curse_ untuk melawan Dark Lord. Tentu saja bisa dihalau olehnya.

"Cukup main-mainnya_. Avada Kedavra_!" serunya. Seketika tubuh Lily pun jatuh tak bernyawa.

Harrel dan Harry yang sedari tadi melihat adegan yang terjadi di depan mereka mulai menangis kencang. Terlebih Harry yang sampai menghampiri pembatas tempat tidurnya seolah-olah ingin menghampiri tubuh wanita di depannya.

Dark Lord berjalan melangkahi mayat Lily dan mendekati tempat tidur Harrel dan Harry. Harry yang berada di depan seketika terdiam sesaat. Matanya secara otomatis menatap mata sang Dark Lord. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun menangis dengan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dark Lord memandang 2 anak kecil di depannya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Salahkan ramalan itu bocah sehingga aku akan membunuh kalian berdua. Walaupun ramalan itu sepertinya hanya menunjukkan salah satu dari kalian, akan tetapi aku tidak akan mengambil resiko. _Avada Kedavra_!" Dark Lord melemparkan kutukan favoritnya tepat kearah Harrel. Ia akan membunuh Harrel terlebih dahulu kemudian Harry. Akan tetapi jika ia mau melihat lebih jelas lagi, disana terdapat sebuah lapisan tipis yang menyelubungi sekitar tempat tidur si Kembar.

Dan ketika kutukan itu menyentuh sang 'lapisan' langsung saja arahnya berbalik menuju sang Dark Lord. Ia yang tak menyadari ada lapisan pelindung kuat disana hanya menyerapah sebelum kutukannya berbalik arah mengenainya dan ia pun jatuh tak bernyawa.

Beberapa saat setelah semua itu terjadi, muncul lah dua orang dari ketiadaan dan langsung menggendong Harrel dan Harry.

"Oh Merlin... Kalian baik-baik saja, Sons? Maafkan Dad yang meninggalkan kalian sendiri disana." Sesal James dan menciumi wajah kedua putranya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Nak. Kalian aman sekarang. Maafkan Mom juga yang membiarkan kalian menangis dengan cukup lama." Lily menangis benar-benar menyesalkan perbuatannya tadi. Ia pun juga menciumi kedua wajah putranya.

James dan Lily. Kedua orang yang muncul dari ketiadaan tadi adalah James dan Lily. Mereka ternyata masih hidup. Lalu siapa orang yang bertarung dengan Dark Lord tadi? Oh, ternyata itu adalah bagian dari rencana mereka.

Pertama-tama, Lucius yang mempunyai tempat dan koneksi di _Ministry of Magic_ menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk membawa tersangka yang akan di hukum mati dan memberikan mereka kutukan Imperius dan memasukkan memori-memori palsu tentang keluarga Potter. Setelahnya, mereka pun rutin diberikan Poly Juice untuk merubah penampilan mereka seperti James dan Lily.

Remus, Severus, Sirius dan Peter pun mencari sebuah mantra pelindung kuat untuk melindungi si Kembar. Hingga pada sebuah buku tua milik keluarga Black tertulis sebuah mantra pelindung sangat kuat dan ajaibnya dapat memantulkan serangan.

Lily dan James dengan cepat mempelajari mantra itu. Setelah mereka menguasainya, mereka pun mempraktekannya dan ternyata berhasil. Walaupun hasilnya mereka benar-benar seperti habis di terjang badai, sebab semua mantra yang mereka lontarkan berbalik pada mereka. Tentu saja banyak kutukan-kutukan penghancur mereka lontarkan dan tentunya mengenai mereka. Untungnya beberapa kutukan berbahaya berhasil mereka halau dan hindari. Tapi tidak apa-apa, mereka rela terluka separah apapun asal kedua anak mereka baik-baik saja.

Lucius dan Severus yang merupakan otak dari kelompok mereka memprediksikan kapan saja waktu yang mungkin akan menjadi kehadiran Dark Lord. Dan benar saja, salah satu dari prediksi mereka pun menjadi kenyataan.

Lily dan James telah berganti tempat dengan 'diri mereka yang lain' dan mereka telah membuat berlapis-lapis mantra pelindung di sekitar Harrel dan Harry. Setelahnya ketika mereka mendengar dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras mereka mengelus dan mencium sayang kepala kedua putra mereka dan bersembunyi tepat dibelakang box bayi menggunakan _Invisibility Cloak_ milik James.

Mereka benar-benar cemas ketika melihat Harry mulai mendekati pembatas ranjangnya. Lily yang sudah ingin keluar dan membawa Harry, harus ditahan dengan kuat oleh James yang juga sama cemasnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Dark Lord, mereka telah merapalkan beberapa mantra untuk memperkuat lapisan pelindung di sekitar si Kembar dan sekaligus bersiaga jika lapisan itu hancur nantinya. Walaupun mereka tahu itu adalah hal yang mendekati mustahil.

Setelah Dark Lord melemparkan Kutukan Kematian nya, nyawa mereka serasa ditarik paksa. Mereka benar-benar takut jika lapisan pelindung itu benar-benar hancur dan menghilang. Sebab, selama mereka latihan, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan mantra itu. Akan tetapi melihat mantra itu memantul ke arah Dark Lord, mereka pun akhirnya menghela napas lega dan langsung menghampiri si Kembar. Melepaskan mantra pelindung itu dan seketika menggendong dan menenangkan si Kembar kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Oh Merlin.. Jika sampai terjadi apapun pada kalian, aku benar-benar akan membunuh Dumbledore, Dark Lord dan membunuh diriku sendiri, Sons." Sesal James.

"Maafkan kami Harrel,Harry." Ucap Lily yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Harrel telah berhenti menangis dan hanya memandang Lily polos dengan mata Hazel bulatnya yang masih berair. Lily seketika mengecup hidung Harrel yang memerah dan tersenyum. Harrel pun ikut tersenyum dan memeluk leher Lily kemudian tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Harry yang sudah tenang dan berada dalam gendongan protektiv James, mengelus pipi Ayahnya lembut seakan mengerti akan perkataan kedua orang tuanya. James yang melihatnya seketika tersenyum lembut kemudian menggenggam dan mencium tangan kecil Harry sayang. Harry tersenyum manis dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu James dan jatuh tertidur. James dan Lily yang melihat tingkah imut kedua anak mereka, mau tidak mau tersenyum gemas dan mengelus kepala Harrel dan Harry sayang.

Tak lama kemudian, lima laki-laki berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menghampiri keluarga kecil itu. Tentu saja kelima orang itu telah berjaga di beberapa sudut Potter Manor untuk membantu melindungi little Potters. James dan Lily yang melihat kedatangan mereka hanya tersenyum lemah. Severus menghampiri Lily dan mengelus rambutnya sekilas, serta menepuk pundak James dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Err kecuali Lucius yang hanya berdiri dan mengangguk memberikan semangat.

"Kami sudah membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Tapi ada baiknya kalian tinggal di rumahku dulu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri dan tentunya memeriksa keadaan Harrel dan Harry." Ungkap Lucius memecah keheningan.

"Narcissa telah menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih Lucius. Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Lily sambil tersenyum segan.

"Ck ada apa denganmu? Seperti aku orang lain saja" Lucius memutar matanya malas dan hanya dibalas senyuman lebar oleh James.

"Lagipula Draco juga pasti senang mengetahui Harrel dan Harry akan tinggal beberapa saat." Lucius membuang mukanya ke samping dan yang lain hanya menyeringai dengan tatapan menggoda. Sejak kapan Lucius jadi lembut begini?

"Ya sudah, pergilah. Biar aku yang menyuruh Starrey untuk membawa kebutuhan kalian selama berada di rumah Lucius." Kata Severus dan mendapatkan pandangan terima kasih dari James dan Lily. Setelahnya mereka pun pergi dan meninggalkan Severus, Remus, Sirius serta Peter disana.

"Starrey!" Panggil Severus rendah.

"Yes, Master Scary Sir" ucap Starrey yang telah muncul di depan Severus.

"Pffttt….." Remus, Sirius dan Peter menahan tawa mereka mendengar panggilan Starrey pada Severus.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai House Elf mu yang satu ini Lily." Bisik Severus geram. Selanjutnya terdengarlah gelak tawa dari tiga orang lainnya. Severus kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada ketiga Marauders itu dan seketika mereka terdiam gugup.

"Hn. Kau bawakan kebutuhan James, Lily dan si Kembar untuk 3 hari kedepan ke kediaman Lucius sekarang. Dan jaga rumah ini selama kepergian mereka. Mengerti?" Perintah Severus.

"Understood Master Scary Sir, have a good night. And Have a good night too Wolfie Sir, Doggy Sir, Ratty Sir." Starrey kemudian menghilang untuk mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Severus. Severus menatap tempat berdiri Starrey tadi dengan glare panasnya.

"Hmm… Aku sangat menyukai House Elf di rumah ini." Sirius berujar senang. Yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Ck! Idiot seperti biasa." Severus berjalan melewati Sirius menuju jaringan Floo rumah itu. Sirius memandang Severus cemberut.

"Sev, kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Peter yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Mn.. aku ingin merilekskan tubuh dan pikiranku dengan membuat beberapa potion." Jawab Severus santai.

"Kau apa? Hey bagaimana bisa kau rileks dengan membuat potion? Yang ada itu menambah stressmu!" Sirius protes sambil mengikuti yang lain.

"Padfoot, jangan kau samakan Severus dengan dirimu. Severus itu jenius, tentu saja cara merilekskan dirinya berbeda tidak seperti dirimu." Ucap Remus datar dan mendapatkan tamparan di kepalanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Moony."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Aku ini menyenangkan dan kau menyebalkan."

"Hah, percaya diri sekali kau."

"Ohoo~ itulah yang membuatku populer semasa sekolah dulu." Kini giliran Sirius yang mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

"Haaahhh... aku tidak mengenal mereka." Desah Peter sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Mereka itu sahabatmu." Jawab Severus mengingatkan.

"Tidak di saat seperti ini." Peter mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"Lagipula mereka juga sahabatmu." Lanjut Peter, Severus menyeringai sambil menatap perdebatan panjang di belakangnya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Sampai ketemu di rumah Lucius." Severus menaikan sedikit suaranya untuk menarik perhatian Remus dan Sirius.

"Ya, Sampai nanti."

"Bye Sev"

"See ya, Sevvy~" ini sudah pasti Sirius yang berbicara. Beruntung Severus telah menghilang, jika tidak mungkin kediaman Potter akan kembali berantakan untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu.

Setelah Severus pergi, ketiga Marauders memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah Sirius sambil menenangkan pikiran mereka dengan berbagai hal-hal jahil yang tentu saja menjadi keahlian mereka.

Akhirnya keresahan mereka selama beberapa minggu ini telah terlewati. Si kembar berhasil mereka lindungi. Bahkan mereka berhasil mengecoh Dark Lord. Dan malam itu berakhir dengan lancar. Tak ada yang menjadi korban. Err... terkecuali 2 tumbal mereka dan Dark Lord itu sendiri.

* * *

Sementara itu di Malfoy Manor

Narcissa sejak beberapa jam yang lalu telah menunggu di depan Jaringan Floo rumahnya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan cemas. Ia tidak henti-hentinya melirik kearah Jaringan Floo di depannya. Ia berdoa dalam hati bahwa semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa rencana mereka 90 persen pasti berhasil, akan tetapi dalam dirinya, ia tetap saja mengkhawatirkan 10 persen ketidak berhasilan rencana itu.

Narcissa benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Ia pun telah beratus kali mengeluarkan mantra Tempus untuk melihat waktu yang telah ia lalui sendiri di ruangan itu sejak suaminya pergi ke Potter Manor. Rasanya kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Narcissa bersumpah jika beberapa menit lagi mereka tidak datang, ia akan mengirimkan House Elfs nya untuk menjemput paksa mereka semua.

Ketika ia melihat api hijau mulai muncul di depannya, Narcissa pun bias bernapas lega. Suaminya adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat keluar dari sana kemudian diikuti Lily bersama Harrel dan James dengan Harry. Dengan segera Narcissa menghampiri mereka semua. Ia pun memeluk suaminya erat dan mendesah lega. Lucius yang mengerti kecemasan Narcissa balas memeluk istrinya dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Setelah itu, Narcissa menghampiri _The Potters_ untuk mengecek keadaan mereka.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya Narcissa beruntun.

"Aku dan Lily baik-baik saja. Tapi bisakah kau melihat Harrel dan Harry? Walaupun mereka sudah tenang sekarang, tapi aku masih tetap khawatir jika serpihan kutukan itu mengenai mereka." James menjelaskannya dengan pelan kepada Narcissa.

"Tentu saja. Ikuti aku." Narcissa memimpin jalan dengan Lucius di sampingnya.

"Baringkan mereka di tempat tidurnya. Aku juga berharap mereka baik-baik saja." James dan Lily membaringkan kedua anaknya secara terpisah pada 2 box bayi disana. Narcissa berjalan menghampiri mereka dan kemudian mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

Pertama ia mengecek keadaan Harry. Ujung tongkat Narcissa bercahaya putih tanda ia sedang meneliti keadaan tubuh Harry. Setelah ia meneliti dari ujung kepala hingga kaki dan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, ia pun mengangguk dan kemudian tongkatnya ia arahkan ke arah Harrel. Tepat setelah tongkat itu berada di atas dahi Harrel, Narcissa berhenti secara mendadak dan dengan cemas menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Harrel.

"Oh Merlin.." desah Narcissa.

James dan Lily serta Lucius yang melihatnya seketika langsung menghampiri Narcissa cemas. Mereka pun melihat dahi Harrel dan menemukan sebuah luka berbentuk petir disana. Lily dan James seketika menarik napas mereka cepat. Jantung mereka terasa seperti berhenti mendadak.

"Cissa... Harrel, Harrel baik-baik saja kan? Kumohon katakan luka itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hidupnya." Dengan gemetar Lily menyentuh lengan Narcissa meminta perhatiannya.

"Tenang Lils, Harrel baik-baik saja. Luka ini tidak parah akan tetapi ini akan meninggalkan bekas." Narcissa menggenggam tangan Lily meyakinkan dan mendapat balasan tatapan lega dari yang lain.

"Aku akan melanjutkan memeriksa Harrel. Bisa kalian menjauh sedikit?" Tanya Narcissa lembut dan disetujui oleh yang lain. Ia pun kembali memeriksa tubuh Harrel. Ketika ia yakin Harrel tidak apa-apa dan hanya luka di dahinya, Narcissa bernapas lega dan kemudian mengeluarkan _Healing Charm_ untuk mengobati dahi Harrel.

"Aku telah mengobati Harrel. Ia tidak apa-apa. Harry pun juga baik-baik saja. Kalian bisa tenang sekarang." Jelas Narcissa. James dan Lily kemudian berterima kasih dengan tulus pada Narcissa. Setelah dirasa semua baik-baik saja, para orang tua itu pun meninggalkan ruangan untuk kemudian beristirahat.

"Istrahatlah, kamar kalian tepat di sebelah kamar si Kembar. Aku tahu kalian belum pulih sepenuhnya setelah percobaan kalian terhadap mantra pelindung itu. Jika kalian butuh apapun panggil saja Dobby. Anggap saja rumah sendiri" Ucap Lucius.

"Kami mengerti. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian." James berkata dengan halus.

"Ck ada apa denganmu? Berhentilah berterima kasih. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Sekarang pergi ke kamar kalian dan tidur." Lucius berkata malas. Narcissa hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap suaminya itu. James dan Lily yang juga telah terbiasa dengan sifat Lucius juga tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mereka setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam pada Lucius dan Narcissa.

Melihat kepergian mereka, Lucius dan Narcissa berjalan menuju kamar mereka sendiri.

"Lucius, aku ingin cerita detailnya tentang kejadian malam ini." Kata Narcissa ketika mereka sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Lucius pun menceritakan semuanya sebelum mereka bersiap untuk tidur dan menyambut hari esok.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Nah, itu dia chapter 2 nya. Maaf ya kalau rencana yang dibuat _to protect the Twins_ terlalu maksa. Namanya juga fanfiksi jadi semua hal-hal aneh, pasaran, maksa, mustahil, dll tentu saja di bolehkan ehehehehe *bilang aja malas mikir**

**Okey seperti biasa, Mina minta review such as kritik dan saran nya tentang chapter ini ya. Dan Mina gak bosen ngingetin kalo misalnya para pembaca punya ide-ide menarik tentang bagaimana jalan cerita ini ke depannya, boleh tulis di kolom review juga :D sapa tau ide kalian bisa jadi referensi buat Mina supaya cerita ini kedepannya jadi lebih menarik. (Of course I'll let you know if I use your idea. And don't worry, I'll write it on my Disclaimer for sure :D)**

**Nah, sampai ketemu Minggu depan di Chapter 3.. Bubye~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai hai~~ Balik lagi dengan Mina disini yang akan menemani hari Minggu kalian ehehehehe. Sebelum ke cerita, Mina akan selalu mulai dengan ucapin terima kasih buat temen-temen yang udah baca cerita ini. Mina tahu cerita ini, cerita abal, amateur, gak seru, dll tapi temen-temen tetap sempetin baca, terharu Mina tuh :') Makasih yaa~~**

**Oh iya, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa momen Harry nya dikit, itu karena Mina emang sengaja mau fokusin ke cara para orang dewasa ini melindungi mereka. Lagian karena di setting waktu ini Harry cs masih satu tahun, and ofc belom bisa ngomong dengan fasih jadinya ya gitu.. agak susah mau bikin banyak interaksi. Mina mohon pemakluman temen-temen sekalian. Tenang aja, mulai chapter depan akan penuh dengan momen Harry kok hehehe.**

**Dan Mina mau minta maaf kalau ada Typos ya~ Mina udah berusaha mengurangi itu sampai bosen bolak-balik baca Chapter ini hehehe.**

**Okay, Sorry for the long opening. Without any further ado, Let's enjoy the story~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter nor all the Characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own this story and any OCs that will appear later. And if you find any similarity with the OCs name, story theme/title or etc it's just an accidental. Thank you.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Pagi hari di Malfoy Manor.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.00 pagi. House Elf Malfoy Manor telah menyiapkan meja makan untuk sarapan. Terlihat Kepala Keluarga Malfoy telah duduk di kursi utama meja makan tersebut sambil meminum kopi hitamnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang istri Narcissa turun bersama Malfoy kecil untuk sarapan diikuti oleh the Potters.

"Dobby!" Panggil Lucius.

"Yes Master." Jawab Dobby yang muncul di samping Lucius.

"Bring me today's Newspaper."

"Of course Master." Dobby pun menjentikkan jarinya kemudian surat kabar hari itu muncul di meja depan Lucius.

"You may leave, Dobby." Perintah Lucius.

"Yes, Master." Dobby pun menghilang. Lucius kemudian mengambil dan membaca beberapa kabar terbaru hari itu.

"Morning Lucius." Sapa James dan Lily ketika telah sampai di meja makan kemudian menarik kursi sebelah kiri Lucius.

"Morning James, Lily." Lucius mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran untuk membalas sapaan James.

"Ada kabar, Lucius?" Tanya James.

"Seperti biasa. Politik and stuff" Jawab Lucius sambil membolak-balikan korannya. James hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi aku mempunyai firasat bahwa cepat atau lembat berita akan terbunuhnya Dark Lord di rumahmu akan menyebar." Lucius melanjutkan.

"Haaahh… masalah baru akan selalu muncul setelah yang lama terselesaikan, bukan?" James menghela napas lelah.

"Mn. Sepertinya kau harus siap-siap direcoki para jurnalis nanti James. Di rumah maupun di _Ministry_."

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku sekarang. Sepertinya aku harus menambah _ward _di rumahku agar Harrel dan Harry tidak terganggu oleh mereka." James melirik sayang pada kedua anaknya.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin Severus dan 3 sahabat idiotmu akan menjaga mereka dengan baik." Kata Lucius datar. James hanya meringis mendengar sahabatnya dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kalau kau lupa, mereka juga sahabatmu Lucius."

"Aku menolak untuk mengingatnya." Narcissa dan Lily hanya tersenyum geli mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Okay gentlemen saatnya sarapan, jadi berhenti membahas hal-hal berbau politik dan kawan-kawannya." Perintah Narcissa. Merekapun memulai sarapan dengan tenang. Harrel, Harry dan Draco yang berada di kursi bayi juga memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang... dan berantakan. Hal yang menarik untuk dilihat pada pagi hari yang damai ini setelah kekacauan semalam.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, James dan Lucius naik ke ruang perpustakaan untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Tak lama setelah itu Severus, Sirius, Remus dan Peter datang dan menyusul ke atas. Lily dan Narcissa serta anak mereka kini terlihat bersantai di ruang keluarga. Para ibu duduk di sofa meminum teh dan bercengkrama ringan sambil mengawasi anak mereka yang sedang bermain di atas karpet lembut ruangan itu.

Harrel, Harry dan Draco terlihat bermain dengan khidmat(?). Dan jika kita perhatikan lebih jelas terlihat Draco begitu memanjakan Harry. Hampir semua mainan yang ia ambil ia berikan pada Harry. Harry yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum gembira. Harry pun menggenggam tangan Draco seolah mengajak untuk bermain bersama. Draco tentu saja sangat senang akan ajakan itu.

Sampai suatu saat, ketika Harrel sedang bermain dengan mainannya, Draco tidak sengaja memandang Harry yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain dan memperhatikan mainan yang di pegang oleh Harrel. Draco menolehkan kepalanya pada Harrel kemudian kembali pada Harry. Ia sepertinya mengerti jika Harry ingin bermain dengan mainan itu.

Karena pada dasarnya Harry adalah anak yang tidak banyak maunya, jadi ia tidak ingin merebut mainan kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Draco yang sejak dulu sepertinya sangat suka bermain dengan Harry, langsung saja ia mencoba merebut mainan yang ada di tangan Harrel. Harrel yang tiba-tiba diganggu, mau tidak mau harus mempertahankan mainannya agar tidak direbut oleh Draco. Jadilah mereka berdua berebutan mainan.

**(Ps: I don't know any ****Wizarding World's ****toys, so it's kinda difficult and I'll stick to name it as "mainan". Sorry T.T )**

"Geehh… NO!" Seru Harrel dengan suara khas bayinya.

"Ugghhh! Naaa!" Balas Draco sambil merebut mainan itu.

"Hng?" Harry memiringkan kepalanya heran melihat kelakuan Draco yang tak biasa itu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan tertatih menuju mereka lalu duduk di samping keduanya mencoba melerai perkelahian itu.

Draco dan Harrel masih sibuk memperebutkan mainan sehingga tidak menyadari Harry yang telah duduk di dekat mereka. Hingga tanpa sengaja kedua tangan mereka mengenai kepala Harry dan membuat Harry terjungkal ke belakang dari duduknya. Seperti dikendalikan Harrel dan Draco menolehkan kepala mereka cepat dan serentak kearah Harry.

"..'LLY!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Mendengar suara kencang dari kedua balita itu, Narcissa dan Lily tersentak kaget dan menghampiri anak mereka.

Terlihat disana Harry yang sedang tiduran(?) dengan dua balita lainnya disisi kiri dan kanan Harry. Mata Harry terlihat berair dengan dahi yang sedikit memerah. Draco dan Harrel terlihat panic sambil menaruh tangan mereka dikedua pipi Harry.

"Ugh.. Huks.. Huks.." Harry terisak lemah sambil memegang dahi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya itu. Melihat Harry terisak Lily kemudian menggendongnya.

"Hush.. Hush.. sudah tidak apa-apa. Sakitnya telah pergi. Fuh fuh~~" Lily mencoba menenangkan Harry dengan meniup dahinya serta menciumnya sekilas. Segera Harry menjadi lebih tenang.

Narcissa menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang dan memandang ke arah Harrel dan Draco sambil menaikkan satu alisnya seperti meminta penjelasan. Yang mana tidak akan mungkin ia dapatkan dari anak berumur satu tahun lebih itu.

"So young boys, what did you do to Harry?" Tanya Narcissa. Harrel dan Draco saling pandang kemudian melihat Narcissa dengan mata mereka yang mulai berair. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Guh.. Huks.. e 'ly. Hiks hiks." (We're sorry) Harrel meminta maaf di sela-sela tangisnya. Kedua tangan Harrel meremas baju depannya.

"Hiks.. ma 'ult.. hiks" (My fault) aku Draco sambil megusap air matanya.

Narcissa dan Lily yang melihat tingkah anak mereka benar-benar ingin berteriak gemas. Akan tetapi karena situasi yang tidak mendukung sebagai gantinya mereka hanya tersenyum geli. Harry yang melihat itu segera menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah seperti minta turun.

Lily pun menurunkan Harry dan mendudukkannya di tengah Harrel dan Draco. Kedua tangan Harry kemudian menggenggam tangan keduanya sambil tersenyum. Harrel dan Draco memandang Harry dengan mata sembab serta lelehan air mata di pipi tembam mereka.

"Mm 'key." (I'm okay) Harry meremas kedua tangan mereka seolah meyakinkan perkataannya. Harrel dan Draco yang sepertinya mengerti perkataan Harry kemudian tersenyum sampai mata mereka menyipit. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Entah kamera darimana, Narcissa kini telah berhasil mengabadikan momen didepannya. Sudah banyak suara jepretan yang terdengar dari kamera itu.

"Cissa, berikan aku beberapa foto mereka juga ya." Bisik Lily tidak ingin menghancurkan momen menggemaskan itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku telah mengambil banyak foto fufufufu." Narcissa tertawa puas. Lily hanya menyeringai senang lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada 3 balita imut disana.

"Listen boys. Tidak ada pertengkaran lagi setelah ini, mengerti?" Nasihat Lily.

"Ung!" Serempak ketiganya mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka. Ugh benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Baiklah, sekarang main yang tenang. Jika kalian butuh sesuatu, beritahu kami." Lily dan Narcissa kemudian kembali ke sofa meninggalkan anak mereka bermain disana.

* * *

Tanpa terasa waktu terlewati dengan cepat. Kini matahari telah berada di puncaknya. Terlihat para anak-anak telah tidur siang dengan lelapnya setelah menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Tak lama setelah Lily dan Narcissa menidurkan anak mereka di ruangan masing-masing dan kembali ke ruang keluarga, muncullah keenam lelaki yang sejak tadi mengurung diri mereka di perpustakaan. Mereka berenam berjalan menuju ruang keluarga menghampiri Lily dan Narcissa dan duduk disana.

"Anak-anak mana?" Tanya Peter.

"Tidur siang." Jawab Narcissa. Yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Lily kemudian.

"Hm.. aku dan James akan kembali bekerja besok. Remus dan Severus serta Sirius dan Peter akan bergantian menjaga si kembar selama James tak ada di rumah." Jelas Lucius.

"Perkiraanku jika hal ini sampai tersebar luas, kehidupan kalian akan terus direcoki oleh para jurnalis lapar di luar sana." Severus melanjutkan.

"Dan kuharap Dumbledore tak akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Yang mana aku meragukannya." Remus mengurut keningnya frustasi.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena kita tahu dia tidak waras, jadi orang normal seperti kita untuk saat ini tak bisa berbuat banyak." Celetuk Sirius.

"Aku harus setuju dengan ucapanmu kali ini, Sirius." Severus menatap datar Sirius yang hanya balas menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Setidaknya masalah besar telah terlewati. Masalah-masalah setelah ini bukan hal yang sulit untuk diselesaikan." Ucap Remus.

"Okay, Problem solved! Time to eat, now! Kalian tentunya belum makan siang kan?" Narcissa berdiri dan menatap para pria disana. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Narcissa tersenyum dan mengajak semuanya ke ruang makan.

* * *

James dan Lily masih tinggal di Malfoy Manor karena ditahan oleh Narcissa yang masih ingin memantau keadaan mereka berdua. Tentunya kalian tidak lupa jika akibat yang timbul dari percobaan mantra pelindung itu cukup fatal bagi tubuh James dan Lily.

Akan tetapi karena James dan Lily bersikeras bahwa mereka sudah baik-baik saja, yang tentu saja setengah berbohong. Akhirnya Narcissa mengalah dan membiarkan mereka pulang 2 hari kemudian dengan berat hati. Tidak lupa dengan beberapa nasihat tentang kesehatan mereka serta janji akan rutin memeriksa keduanya.

Haripun berlalu. Keesokan harinya James telah berangkat ke _Ministry_. Selama kepulangannya, belum ada tanda-tanda dari para jurnalis datang ke rumahnya. Walaupun berita akan hilangnya semua kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Dark Lord telah menjadi berita panas, akan tetapi sepertinya mereka belum ada yang berasumsi jika Dark Lord telah berhasil dikalahkan.

Mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini. Karena mereka sadar bahwa orang-orang telah mengetahui siapa anak yang disebutkan dalam ramalan itu. Sejujurnya James bersyukur orang-orang hanya diam dan tak membesar-besarkan hal itu. Akan tetapi jika mereka tahu bahwa Dark Lord berhasil dikalahkan, kehidupan tenang keluarganya benar-benar akan terusik.

Entah karena ia terkena karma akibat menjahili anaknya pagi tadi atau apa, ketika James sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya ia bertemu dengan Dumbledore disana.

James yang melihat Dumbledore berjalan cepat ke arahnya hanya mengumpat dalam hati.

'Great! Memulai hari dengan bertemu Pak Tua gila ini? Merlin pasti benar-benar membenciku.' Ucap James dalam hati.

"Morning James. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Dumbledore basa-basi.

"Baik, Professor." Balas James. 'Sampai kau mucul di hadapanku.' Lanjut James dalam hati.

"Great! Aku dengar dari William kau beberapa hari yang lalu tidak masuk? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Dumbledore. Sekali lagi James mengumpat dalam hatinya.

"Hanya ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab James cepat.

"Hm.. Ngomong-ngomong James. Kau tidak ingin merubah keputusanmu? Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dikemudian hari."

CTAK!

Sepertinya urat kesabaran James hari itu mulai putus satu persatu mendengar perkataan Dumbledore. Dengan aura gelap, ia menatap Dumbledore dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Apa-apaan maksud Anda, Professor? Bukankah telah ku jelaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan rencana Anda?! Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya!"

"Tapi Harrel membutuhkanmu, James!" Dumbledore bersikeras membujuk James agar menyetujui rencananya.

"Dan Anda pikir Harry tidak?! Jika Anda lupa, aku masih mempunyai satu anak lagi bernama Harry James Potter!" James mengepalkan tangannya berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk laki-laki tua di depannya.

"But James, you've to remember that Harrel is special! Dia adalah Anak dalam Ramalan. Semua orang telah menyadarinya. Harry akan mengerti jika kau jelaskan padanya di masa depan. Ia harus menerima takdirnya jika ia bukanlah yang terpilih." Oh Dumbledore sepertinya kau benar-benar mencari masalah.

"Persetan dengan semua ramalan itu! Berkatmu anak-anakku hampir terbunuh! Jika kau tidak mempublikasikan ramalan sampah itu, Dark Lord tidak akan datang ke rumahku untuk mencoba membunuh mereka!" James benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya hingga ia tanpa sengaja membeberkan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu, James?" Dumbledore memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

'Bagus James, kini kau sendiri yang membuka rahasiamu. Great... just great.' ucap James di benaknya seakan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Oh Merlin! Kau tidak apa-apa? Harrel baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dumbledore cepat.

"Aku permisi Professor. Aku sudah terlambat sekarang." James pamit pergi untuk menghindari semua pertanyaan dari Dumbledore. Dumbledore memandang James dengan kilatan mata penuh kepuasan lalu berjalan meninggalkan _Ministry_.

* * *

"KAU!" terdengar teriakan menggema dari dalam ruangan Lucius hingga menghentikan langkah beberapa orang yang melewati ruangan itu sejenak.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh. Tapi aku benar-benar emosi saat itu." Ucap James bersalah.

"Kukira kau adalah yang paling cerdas setelah aku dan Severus." Lucius menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"I'm so sorry okay. But I can't hold it anymore! At least I didn't curse him. Yet." James bergumam kesal.

"Haaahh ya sudah apa boleh buat. Jika seperti ini kita harus memperketat penjagaan di rumahmu."

"Aku benar-benar akan menambah _ward_ di rumahku."

"Dan aku benar-benar berharap Dumbledore tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk memeperparah situasi."

"I doubt it, tho." James berkata sinis. Lucius kemudian memberikan _glare _mematikan pada James.

"Kau harus bersiap karena sebentar lagi wajahmu bahkan wajah anak-anakmu terutama Harrel akan terpampang di semua surat kabar _Britain_." Lucius mengingatkan.

"Rasanya aku ingin meledakkan semua kantor berita di negara ini." Geram James.

"Lakukan dan aku sendiri yang akan menyidangmu." Sinis Lucius. James otomatis menelan salivanya gugup mendengar itu.

"Bercanda, Lu." James tertawa kering.

"Stop with that name or else..."

"Baik! Dimengerti! Maafkan aku." Potong James cepat.

"Aku akan memberitahu pada yang lain. Kau kembalilah bekerja." Usir Lucius.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Lucius. See you." James keluar ruangan dengan langkah cepat. Sebagai Head of Auror ia mempunyai pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk.

Setelah pulang ke rumah, James menceritakan semua kejadian pagi tadi pada Lily. Mereka sepakat jika Lily dan si kembar tidak akan keluar rumah sampai situasi terkendali. Para sahabat mereka tentu saja siap membantu sebisa mereka.

* * *

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah kejadian itu banyak jurnalis yang mengerubungi James ketika sampai di _Ministry of Magic_. Ia pun di bombardier dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ia diam-diam mengutuk Dumbledore dalam benaknya.

"Mr. Potter, apa benar Dark Lord mendatangi rumah Anda untuk mencegah ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan?"

"Apa yang Anda dan istri anda lakukan saat itu?"

"Apakah anak Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Apakah benar bahwa Harrel telah berhasil mengalahkan Dark Lord dan mendapat luka seperti petir di dahinya?" Mendengar ini James tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat si Jurnalis. Uh oh ternyata firasatnya benar. Rita Skeeter disana sedang menatapnya dengan kilatan aneh di matanya.

"Darimana kau mendengar kabar itu?" James tidak bisa menahan kegeramannya.

"Aku mempunyai Narasumber terpercaya, Mr. Potter. So?" Tanya Skeeter tak sabar. James kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya cepat mengabaikan para jurnalis itu. Skeeter sepertinya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Kini ia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan pergi dari sana.

'Aku mendapat berita besar hari ini.' Ucapnya dalam hati gembira.

Keesekoan harinya.

**_HOT NEWS!_**

**_DARK LORD TELAH DIKALHKAN OLEH ANAK DALAM RAMALAN! _**

**_Para Pembaca yang budiman, tentunya Anda sekalian sadar bahwa terror Dark Lord akhir-akhir ini mulai menghilang._**

**_Dan anda pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkannya, bukan?_**

**_Disini aku akan memberitahu penyebabnya._**

**_Itu karena sang Dark Lord telah musnah dan itu berkat Anak Dalam Ramalan, Harrel Potter! _**

**_Ia berhasil mengalahkan sang Dark Lord walau umurnya masihlah satu tahun._**

**_Dengan magic dalam tubuhnya, ia berhasil menundukkan Dark Lord itu sendiri._**

**_Aku, Rita Skeeter telah mengkonfirmasi berita ini dari Mr. Potter sendiri._**

**_Akan tetapi sebagai gantinya, ia menerima luka bertanda seperti petir di dahinya._**

**_Berbahagialah semua, kini masa kelam telah terlewati berkat pahlawan kecil kita, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harrel Potter!_**

**_-Rita Skeeter-_**

Setelah membaca halaman utama Daily Prophet pagi ini sebelum berangkat kerja, James seketika membakar surat kabar itu emosi.

Harrel dan Harry yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya dan melihat api yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba memandang James dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Mereka saling pandang kemudian bertepuk tangan gembira seolah sedang menonton sirkus. Menggemaskan!

"Aku selalu membenci Rita Skeeter! Sejak kapan aku mengkonfirmasi pernyataan itu?! Dan darimana ia tahu tentang luka di dahi Harrel?!" James berucap frustasi.

"Tenanglah James, yang terpenting sekarang adalah keamanan Harry dan Harrel. Kau juga pasti sangat tahu seperti apa Rita Skeeter itu." Lily mencoba menenangkan James.

"Aku tahu, Lils. Tetapi dengan berita bohong ini aku takut Harry juga akan terkena imbasnya. Aku takut jika nanti Harry merasa orang-orang menyisihkannya." Ucap James lemah sambil memandang Harry sedih. Harry kemudian balas melihat ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pa..?" Ucap Harry bingung.

"'Lly? 'key?" Tanya Harrel bingung melihat Harry tiba-tiba terdiam. Harry menoleh pada Harrel kemudian tersenyum dan melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Harrel.

"'Key! Ehehehehe" Melihat Harry yang kembali tertawa, Harrel kemudian balas memeluknya dan ikut tersenyum ceria.

Kembali ke Pembicaraan pasangan Potter kita.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, James Potter? Kemana perginya James yang kukenal yang selalu percaya diri?" Lily berdiri di depan James dengan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. James menatap Lily dalam.

"Maafkan aku."

"Haaahh... kau tenang saja. Jika kita tetap memperlakukan Harry dan Harrel seperti biasa, aku yakin Harry tidak akan merasa seperti itu." Ujar Lily menenangkan

"Aku yakin Harry adalah anak yang cerdas dan aku merasakan Harry mempunyai sesuatu special dalam dirinya." Lanjut Lily menerawang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya James.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya firasat seorang Ibu. Ya sudah, kau harus pergi sekarang atau kau benar-benar akan terlambat." Lily mengambil jubah James dan membantu memakaikannya.

"Mn. Love You, Lils." James pun mencium dahi Lily kemudian menghampiri anak-anaknya.

"Jangan nakal, kalian berdua. Dad selalu mencintai kalian." James memeluk keduanya kemudian mencium pipi mereka. Harry memperhatikan James seolah mencari sesuatu di mata James yang membuat dirinya dilanda kebingungan sebelumnya. Setelah tidak mendapatkan apapun, Harry kemudian tersenyum lebar bersama Harrel.

"Aku pergi." Pamit James. Lily mengangguk sedangkan Harrel dan Harry melambaikan tangan mereka semangat.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okay! That was it! How was it?**

**Seperti biasa, Mina butuh kritik, saran, atau review apapun dari temen-temen sekalian :D Sependek apapun review kalian, itu sangat berharga buat Mina. Tapi tolong jangan ada kata-kata kasar ya. Tolong hargai Author pemula seperti Mina. Kalo emang gak suka ceritanya, jangan dibaca :)**

**Thank you for reading this absurd fanfiction of mine ^^ See you next Sunday in Chapter 4, yall.. Bubye~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai~ Kembali lagi di FEotC bersama Mina disini~**

**Pertama-tama Mina mau ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite dan review chapter kemarin :') Love y'all~**

**Oh iya, Mina mau kasih tau satu hal. Karena setelah kemarin Mina baca chapter 2 dan 3 yang mana lebih dari 2000 words dan Mina auto bosen karena panjang banget, jadinya Mina sekarang gak akan nulis lebih dari 2000 words tiap chapter ehehehe :D So, this story will have lots of chapters dan will be a long journey :') so please bare with it.**

**DLDR! Dan Maafkan Mina jika kalian menemukan Typos yang bertebaran :(**

**Okay ****without any further ado, ****enjoy the story~~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor all the Characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own this story and any OCs that will appear later. And if you find any similarity with the OCs name, story theme/title or etc it's just a coincidence. Thank you.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Sesampainya di ruangannya James dikejutkan oleh sang _Minister for Magic_, Millicent Bagnold yang telah duduk disana.

"Mrs. Bagnold.. to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Ma'am?" Ucap James menutupi kekagetannya.

"Mr. Potter, I've read the News. Now the Dark Lord has gone, I want you and your Aurors to arrest the Death Eaters out there as much as you can." Perintah Bagnold tanpa basa-basi.

"Ma'am?" James bertanya memastikan pendengarannya baik-baik saja.

"You heard me, ." Bagnold bangkit dari tempat duduknya menghampiri James.

"Of course, Mrs. Bagnold. Aku akan mengeluarkan perintah penangkapan Death Eater secepatnya." James berdiri tegak menerima perintah itu.

"Bagus. Aku mengandalkanmu Mr. Potter." Bagnold kemudian keluar ruangan dengan raut puas.

Setelah Millicent Bagnold meninggalkan ruangan, James menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. Ia menggerutu kesal, dengan adanya perintah ini James tidak akan bisa mengklarifikasi berita bohong Rita Skeeter tentang anaknya dalam waktu dekat. Sial pikir James.

Ia tidak mungkin meminta Lily ataupun para sahabatnya untuk mengklarifikiasi berita itu pada para Jurnalis. James tidak ingin menambah beban mereka. Sudah cukup bantuan yang sahabatnya berikan padanya di malam itu. Lily pun harus menjaga kedua anaknya untuk tidak muncul di khalayak umum pada waktu dekat ini.

* * *

Satu tahun lebih telah berlalu setelah perintah itu. James dan para Aurors sangat sibuk untuk menangkap para Death Eaters. Untungnya semua kerja keras mereka selama ini terbayarkan dengan tingkat keberhasilan lebih dari 85 persen. Para Death Eaters yang telah tertangkap pun telah dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Kini dunia sihir jauh lebih tenang dan tentram. Semua berbahagia. Semua begitu mengelu-elukan sang Anak dalam Ramalan.

James benar-benar telah pasrah akan hal itu. Ia telah sepakat dengan Lily dan sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa walaupun Harrel menjadi anak yang sangat dibanggakan rakyat _Britain_, -walaupun itu tidak benar- akan tetapi mereka tidak akan membedakan Harrel dan Harry dalam segala hal.

Dalam setahun ini pun si Kembar telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat manis dan cerdas. Harrel tetap dengan sikap hyperaktifnya dan Harry dengan sifat tenangnya. Mereka benar-benar seperti saling melengkapi. Harrel pun begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan adiknya itu.

"'Rly kenapa?" Tanya Harrel menghampiri adiknya yang entah mengapa masih duduk seperti melamunkan sesuatu. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kamar bersiap untuk tidur.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Harry. Harrel pun mengguncang pundak Harry karena mulai khawatir.

"'Rly, okay?" Tanya Harrel lagi.

"Ung? 'Rlel.. ada apa?" Harry mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Daritadi 'Rly diam. Kenapa?" Harrel menatap mata emerald indah Harry dengan mata bulat hazel nya serius.

"Aku… bingung." Ucap Harry ragu-ragu.

"Bingung? Kalena apa?"

"Pas Dad pulang... aku melasa aneh."

"Aneh? Dad tadi pulang kayak biasanya kok." Kini giliran Harrel yang bingung.

"Tapi aku kayak ngelasain aneh di sini." Harry mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"'Rly sakit? Dimana? Aku panggilkan Mom ya!" Harrel panic melihat Harry memegang dadanya.

"Ugh tidak pellu. Aku tidak sakit." Jawab Harry cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benal tidak sakit?" Harrel masih tidak percaya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran yang tinggi.

Harry melihat Harrel khawatir seperti itu mulai merasakan sedikit perasaan aneh itu lagi di dadanya. Ia tidak suka melihat kakaknya memiliki raut wajah seperti itu. Harry pun langsung memeluk Harrel dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ung! Aku baik!" Ucap Harry menenangkan. Harrel balas memeluk Harry erat.

"Kalo sakit, bilang ya!" Kata Harrel tegas. Tapi karena ia masih berumur 2 tahun setengah, itu malah terlihat imut.

"Tentu!" Harry berucap ceria dan melepaskan pelukannya setelah tidak merasakan perasaan aneh yang datang dari kakaknya itu lagi.

"Telus, tadi Harly pegang dada kenapa?" Tanya Harrel kembali ke topik sebelumnya.

"Tidak tau. Pokoknya aneh. Pas Dad pulang, aku melasakannya." Jelas Harry.

"Hmmmm... mau tanya Dad?" Usul Harrel.

"Tapi sekalang udah malam. Halus tidul."

"Benal juga. Besok?"

"Boleh. 'Rlel ndak boleh lupa ya. Temani aku tanya pada Dad!"

"Tentu saja. Sekalang ayo tidul." Harrel menarik tangan Harry untuk berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut mereka.

"Ung.. Night Harlel." Ucap Harry memejamkan matanya.

"Night Harly." Balas Harrel.

* * *

Keeseokan Paginya.

Seperti biasa keluarga Potter berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan. Terlihat Harrel dan Harry saling tatap kemudian mengangguk mantap. Lily yang tidak sengaja melihat itu hanya memandang heran pada kedua anaknya.

"Ng, Dad?" Harry membuka suara dengan ragu-ragu. James yang sejak tadi sedang focus membaca Daily Prophet mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum pada Harry.

"Ya, Harry. Kenapa?" Tanya James lembut.

Harry melirik Harrel seperti meminta bantuan. Ia terlihat kebingungan untuk memulai bertanya. Harrel yang dilirik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada James dengan sorot serius –imut-. James yang melihat tingkah kedua anaknya menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Dad! Harly punya perltanyaan penting buat Dad!" Seru Harrel dengan mata serius –imut- nya.

"Uh.. Oke? Apa itu?" Jawab James bingung.

"Harly, tanyakan!" seru Harrel dengan sikap bossy nya. Harry memandang Harrel dengan pandangan ingin menangis tapi tidak ada air mata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Ia tadi meminta Harrel untuk mulai pertama kali bertanya dan menjelaskan tentang semalam pada Dad, bukan malah dia yang harus menjelaskan! Ugh.

"Err.. Dad, kemalin pulang…. okey?" Harry bingung sendiri dengan pertanyaannya.

"Of course I'm okay, Harry? Why?" James mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sebenarnya kemarin ia pulang kerja dengan mood yang sangat jelek. Karena suatu hal tak terduga terjadi pada Auror nya, oleh sebab itu ia harus menerima semua omelan dari sang Minister, Kepala-kepala divisi lain, bahkan Lucius turut mengomelinya. Menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya ia meng Cruccio salah satu bawahannya itu!

"Dad, you lying." Harry dengan tiba-tiba menatap lurus mata James.

**DEG!**

Lily yang berada di samping Harry dan tidak sengaja melihat mata Harry yang menatap James tidak seperti biasanya seketika jantungnya berdebar kencang. James pun merasakan perasaan yang sama. Harry seperti dapat memasuki pikirannya walaupun ia yakin Harry sama sekali belum mereka ajari tentang _Legilimency. _Hell bahkan Harry belum mengalami _accidental magic_ nya.

"Ha..Harry. Apa maksudmu?" James bertanya dengan terbata-bata. Ia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Harry saat ini.

"You wele not okay. I felt it." Harry masih memandang James dengan tatapan lurusnya. Harry juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Harrel yang berada di meja sebrang hanya memandang keduanya bingung dan melanjutkan makannya. Harrel, kau benar-benar...

"You... felt it?" Lily bertanya mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. Akan tetapi setelah ia berkedip, tatapan Harry kembali seperti semula. Tatapan polos menyenangkan Harry mereka telah kembali.

"Ung? Yes. Aku melasa aneh pas liat Dad pulang kemalin." Harry mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lily.

"Disini." Lanjut Harry menunjuk dada kirinya.

Lily dan James kemudian saling pandang. Mereka seperti berkomunikasi dalam diam lewat tatapan mereka. Mereka tadi tidak berkhayal kan?

"I'm okay Harry. Hanya lelah dengan pekerjaan. Jadi jangan dipikirkan ya." James melempar senyuman menenangkan pada Harry.

"Hoohh.. Ung! Okay Dad! Aku cuma penasalan ehehehe" Harry tertawa dengan imutnya kemudian melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda tadi. Dirinya tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena ia sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi hari ini.

James dan Lily hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak mereka. Setelah itu seperti biasa sebelum berangkat, James mencium Lily dan kedua putranya kemudian pergi kerja.

* * *

Tidak lama setelah James berangkat, terlihat jaringan Floo Potter Manor mengeluarkan api hijau tanda seseorang akan dating. Kemudian keluarlah Narcissa dan Draco dari sana. Lily yang sebelumnya telah mendapat kabar bahwa mereka akan berkunjung, menyambut keduanya di depan jaringan Floo itu.

"Hai Cissa and Hello little Malfoy" Lily menyapa mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Aunty, aku sudah besal." Draco menggembungkan pipinya mendengar sapaan Lily.

"Hahaha ya ya of course. Setidaknya kau lebih tua sebulan dari Harry dan Harrel." Lily tertawa menggoda Draco.

"Auntyyyy~~" rengek Draco.

"Okay okay I'm Sorry." Lily berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya melihat tingkah imut Draco. Narcissa yang berada di samping Draco hanya diam saja memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Sangat menyenangkan memang menggoda Draco pikir Narcissa dalam hati.

"Hmph! Aunty mana Harly?" Tanya Draco tidak sabar melupakan kekesalannya.

"Kau hanya mencari Harry? Bagaimana dengan Harrel?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Aku lebih suka Harly!" Draco berseru gembira. Kedua wanita disana hanya menghela napas pasrah. Harrel yang tabah ya batin keduanya.

"Yasudah, Harrel dan Harry ada di ruang bermain. Kau pastinya tahu itu dimana." Jelas Lily.

"Ung! Tentu saja! Bye Mom!" Draco dengan cepat berlari kecil menuju ruang bermain dan meninggalkan Lily serta Narcissa. Tentu saja Draco tahu dimana ruangan itu. Hampir tiap minggu ia datang untuk bermain di Potter Manor. Draco mengetahui Potter Manor hampir seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Hampir tiap minggu? Kenapa? Ya, itu karena sejak keluarga Potter tinggal beberapa hari di Malfoy Manor saat setelah malam penyerangan itu, Draco menjadi lebih dekat dan akrab dengan si Kembar khususnya Harry. Dan sampai saat ini Harrel dan Harry tidak pernah diijinkan untuk meninggalkan Manor. James dan Lily takut jika akan terjadi sesuatu pada kedua anak mereka. Walaupun para Auror telah menangkap banyak Death Eaters akan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan beberapa dari mereka masih bebas berkeliaran. Such as overprotective parents.

Draco juga telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat tampan. Aura kebangsawanan Pure Blood keluarga Malfoy benar-benar menurun padanya. Tapi tetap saja, Draco adalah Draco. Ia tetap begitu memanjakan Harry bahkan tak jarang bertengkar kecil dengan Harrel karena ia menganggap Harrel terlalu memonopoli Harry.

Sesampainya Draco di ruang bermain ia langsung berlari dan memeluk Harry dari belakang.

"HARLY!" Seru Draco senang. Harry yang tiba-tiba dipeluk dan mendengar seruan dari samping kepalanya tersentak kaget dan dengan cepat menoleh.

"OH! DLACO!" Harry juga beseru gembira ketika menyadari siapa pelaku yang memeluknya.

"Dlaco, kau dating. Halo" Sapa Harrel.

"Oh, Hai Halrel." Balas Draco melambaikan tangannya akan tetapi tetap dengan posisi memeluk Harry. Harry yang dipeluk pun tidak merasa terganggu.

"Mau main sama-sama?" Tanya Harry lembut.

"Tentu!" Draco pun melepaskan pelukannya dan pindah ke samping Harry.

Mereka bertiga bermain dengan asyiknya. Untung saja hari itu Harrel dan Draco lagi akur jadi tidak ada teriakan-teriakan kecil yang keluar dari mereka untuk memperebutkan Harry.

"Oh iya! Hampil lupa!" Draco tiba-tiba berseru.

"Ng? Apa?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Bental lagi di lumah ada Yule Ball." Kata Draco.

"And?" tanya Harrel tidak mengerti.

"Kalian halus datang!" Jawab Draco semangat. Harry dan Harrel saling tatap. Mereka selama ini tidak dibolehkan keluar Manor. Bahkan untuk ke rumah Sirius yang notabenenya ayah baptis mereka saja tidak diijinkan apalagi Yule Ball.

"Ugh apa boleh?" Harry bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kita kan ndak boleh pelgi kelual." Harrel melanjutkan.

"Pasti boleh! Nanti aku juga ikut bilang ke Aunty dan Uncle!" Draco menjawab dengan yakin. Ia harus bisa membujuk Aunty Lily dan Uncle James. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan Yule Ball sendiri seperti tahun lalu tanpa Harry! …dan Harrel.

Harrel dan Harry saling tatap. Mereka juga sangat ingin untuk pergi tapi mereka juga sadar kemungkinan untuk diijinkan sangat kecil.

"Dlaco yakin bisa?" Harry mencari kepastian.

"Pasti! Harly halus pelcaya sama aku!" Draco meyakinkan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Harry.

"'Rlel?" Harry beralih pada Harrel.

"We tly filst." Jawab Harrel menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Okay." Jawab Harry.

"Yeay! Kalo Uncle pulang langsung aku bilang." Draco sangat bersemangat membayangkan melewati Yule Ball bersama mereka.

"Ung!" Harrel dan Harry mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar berharap Mom dan Dad mengijinkan mereka pergi. Mereka sangat ingin melihat suasana selain di Potter Manor.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Nah, itu dia Chapter 4 nya~ makin aneh? I know! Hahahaha jadi kalo kalian gak suka bisa di close aja hehehe. Sebenernya Mina mau buat percakapan si kembar dan Draco kayak anak umur 2 tahun pada umumnya. Tapi, pas Mina coba itu benar-benar aneh. Jadi ya mau gak mau Mina buatnya kayak gitu. Maafkan :( Mina tau percakapan itu terlalu dewasa buat mereka but ya... SORRY :(**

**Hmmm di chapter ini Harry udah memperlihatkan hint hint empathnya nih~~ Dan akankah James dan Lily memperbolehkan Harrel dan Harry pergi ke Yule Ball? Lihat aja di chapter depan hehehe.**

**Okay as always Mina akan selalu minta REVIEW KRITIK dan SARAN para PEMBACA. (****BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES). ****Walaupun cuma satu kata gak papa deh. Mina mau tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. Kalau gak ada dan ceritanya makin aneh jangan salahkan Mina ya hahahaha becanda. Terlepas dari semua itu Mina pasti akan berusaha lebih keras memperbaiki cerita ini.**

**Okay segitu saja untuk Chapter ini. See you next Sunday.. bubye~~**


End file.
